denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Edrei
Edrei (에드레이, Edeurei) is a character in Denma. Summary He's supervisor of Silverquick D-3, who're belongs to Denma, Jet and Guido etc. Maybe he's masochist because when he used his Quanx ability, he blocks his hip and he sticks to the wall and he thinks that, he doesn't want to get slapped in the butt because it feels so different every time. Biography Past 4 months ago He congratulates Expired deliverer and Marvic's final voyage. There are expired deliverer's Eve and Rachel next to each other. He's a supervisor, so he teaches the Quanx deliverers who undergoing 3 month training period. 5 years ago when he was a trainee, he delivered a letter to Matthew. And he's one of the few survivors of Night of Adams. In Band of Brothers, he catches the cockroach. But he's hit by Adam because he used his Quanx skill in the Silverquick Headquarters (HQ, Sliverquick's Station 7). 1 month ago His Eve is first appeared in 7. A.E. (2). He tells Denma that the Crying Daddy's closest friends are dead. His specialty is ultimate cuteness. So he manages customer claims. In 9. A.E. link, he and his Eve meets Marutas, who's sent by Savoys to visit Hicks' home. For Supervisor Edrei is one of the joke episodes. In Savoy Gaal, Yahwah orders Denma to save Edrei who's abducted by the Savoys. Edel asks Yahwah if Edrei's maximum ability is catching a roach. Yahwah acts like hiding his powers. He rescued by Denma, Edel, and Arcel. In (17), he promises he'll take care of all their deliveries for the next 5 days. And he leaves Carlburn, but he leaving two of the Reds given by Denma. In 14. A.E. (3), he moves the package with Bon, who wears protective clothing. He says to Jet that Dr. Yahwah withdrew his punishments, so go back to the HQ and get himself treated. And he tells Denma got Yahwah's permission to take revenge on some Savoys, and he said that they sold Denma's girlfriend to a slave market or something so they happened to catch one of them this time and Denma said he'll use him as a bait to get the other 4. Then he tells the name of their group is Pentagon and 3 of them are Quanx. And then he says he know father Edel is helping out, but it'll be tough without him. At this point, Jet makes a meaningful look. In A Catnap (170) - Ch.492, he acts superior that he has been so nice to those brats in class 3, and they've got a ton of customer complaints and there's only so much he can cover with his cuteness, and they think he's so charming that he can fix all their mistakes cause he's. He orders his Eve that she should plan out their best route with that manifest, and he takes a cookie. He tries to eat a cookie, but a cockroach is above so he removes it by his Quanx ability. But he recognizes he used his Quanx ability, he blocks his hip and he sticks to the wall and he thinks that, he doesn't want to get slapped in the butt because it feels so different every time. Perhaps he's a masochist. He feels strange because Adam isn't appear. In Yahwah's dream, she sees Soy and Jay and sheds tear. He rebukes his Eve because she mangled up the route all over the place so he won't finish his service in time with this, and he told her to stop daydreaming about his charm while at work. At this time, his Eve laughs suddenly, and he looks querulous. Maybe he had something like this before. All Eves are laugh. In other words, Yahwah can't detect Quanx abilities when she takes a catnap, and Adams can't appear. In 16. A.E. (1-4), Denma thinks this recipe is Cell wouldn't have gotten this from a normal database because the numbers are different so that means this is from outside and the day this was written was when he was unconscious. Denma recalls that when God wonders that he can't remember just that part. Denma sees the coding and surprises that Ringed Baldhead found the Ephraimite Quanx that he mentioned, and wonders this is what Jet told him at the nurse's office. Denma thinks the redhead assistant kid called Arcel and he doesn't remember so maybe Silverquick really deleted his memory. Denma taps the screen when it shows him and sees the record that the Supervisor saved him at the collapse site, and thinks when he return from this journey he'll question this Silverquick's dog. Current time In Kuan's Fridge (12) - Ch.543, he says to Cell that the doc said it's temporary blindness caused by the shock, and Denma should be able to see again soon, and the bleeding is nothing and it's just some internal bleeding wouldn't kill him. Cell asks what about the package. At this time, he intentionally makes a chh sound and says the police on Moab reported Denma has to definitely take responsibility, and he thinks an asteroid just passed him by the connection. He hangs up the phone, and says he has got too much on his plate as it's and he hopes Cell can take care of this one for him. Cell says the connection is missing. Quanx abilities *Shockwave Appearances in Other Media Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Default skin (Lv 1, 4 stars ~ Lv 30, 6 stars) Growth skin (Lv 1, 7 stars ~ Lv 45, 7 stars) Light attribute Lv 45, 7 stars *Character Description Silverquick deliverer and the Supervisor of district who belongs to Denma. He has excellent deliverer skills with high customer satisfaction. In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, Edrei is playable character. Quotes *(To his Eve) "Don't worry. I'll use my ultimate cuteness to..." *"Hahaha. I warned you so. It's too late now. Come on! my comrades! Annihilate them!" *(To Savoys) "Ah, I can kind of sing and dance--" *"...Chori chori kiya re♬ Dil yeh dil liya re ♪ Jadu se jadu kiya kiya re ♪" *(To Gaal) "No, please don't! You can't sell my sweet body like that!" *(To Savoys) "Why? Are you afraid of me?" *"Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let your down! Never gonna--" *'No! I don't want to get slapped in the butt! It feels so different every time!' Trivia *The name Edrei comes from the biblical place name Edrei. And The word Edrei is Hebrew אֶדְרֶ֫עִי origin. It means 'very great mass', 'cloud', 'mighty; strength'. *Fan arts **June 30, 2010 **November 9, 2011 **July 3, 2012 **2012 **September 24, 2014 - Source **October 9, 2015 - Source **November 9, 2015 - Source **2015 - Source (Spoiler) **Small image, Big image - 2015 **Small image, Big image - 2015 **2015 - Source **March 5, 2019 *The song Edrei sang in Savoy Gaal (2) is Crazy Kiya Re of Dhoom 2's OST. *The songs on Savoy Gaal (12), Rick Astley's song Never Gonna Give You Up, released in 1987. *In Volume 2, he's comes out. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quanx Category:Silverquick